Vongola Decimo
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: It was graduation, their last memoies in Nami-Koukou, but just had to be ruined by...WHAT? AN ENEMY FAMIGLIA? How will Tsuna and his guardians handle it? Will their classmates find out about Tsuna being a mafia boss? Rated T for Gokudera and my swearing... One-shot. NO PAIRINGS.


**Konnichiwa minna! Osashibuli! **

**I edited this fic a BIT. All thnks to SkyGem, who gave me some advice, so thank you! The nly changes I made was stuff like changing Nami-Chuu into Nami-Koukou. So yeah...**

**Arigatou Orithyea (thanks for supporting me the whole time!), La Signora Della Grande Cielo, mangopudding and Yuu3 for reviewing Stained! I really appreciate it! And thanks to Yuu3, I've decided that I'll attempt in writing a sequel to Stained! Watashi wa, gambarimasu!**

**Also, I'm _trying _to work on The Gamble...if you want to blame someone, blame the plot bunnies that keep appearing!**

**I hope you all continue to support me!**

**I present you to...**

* * *

**Vongola Decimo**

All the third years sat in a chair and watched the principal, who was making a speech. It was graduation. It was the last step of the students' school life.

A certain brunette and his guardians were bored to hell. The speech went on for ages; it's a wonder how all the students haven't fallen asleep yet.

"These 3 years have been meaningful. It's filled with many treasured memo-" before the principal got to finish saying the word, the door to the hall was slammed open, revealing a small crowd of men in black suits and sunglasses.

The man at the front stepped forward "Vongola Decimo, come out!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto started getting into defensive modes, but Tsuna stopped them and spoke in his 'boss' voice "What do you want?" Strangely, no one could tell who this voice belonged to.

Then, the unidentified man spoke again "We're here for one thing. Your head on a platter." All the students (except for _some _people, of course) froze in their seats.

Tsuna stood up, smirking, which surprised all the non-mafia related people in the hall. "I'd like to see you try."

Now, you could almost see steam coming out from the black man's nose and ears, and all the students and teachers were staring wide-eyed at the brunette.

The man was now officially pissed, though Tsuna still held his two guardians back.

Then suddenly, the man took out a gun, which scared the hell outta the other _normal _people, and shot it at Tsuna. Said brunette stood there, unfazed, as if not a single bullet was heading his way.

As the flamed bullet flickered, and the man smirked, the Decimo raised his hand towards the Storm bullet, and in the matter of seconds, it was replaced by a block of spiky ice.

The group of enemy mafia paled at the sight, but could not run away due to the consequences later.

Glancing around nervously, the man grabbed a nearby girl and pointed the gun at her. Said student was now tearing up, wondering if god would save her.

Flames lit up, a blur of brown and orange was seen _flying _towards the two. Before he knew it, the black-wearing man was punched in the face and into the wall. Now, in his place, was a handsome teen holding the used-to-be hostage in his arms, bridal style.

The girl blushed, seeing how hot Dame-Tsuna looked like this, and much to her dislike, she was put back down into her seat.

"T-this isn't o-over yet, V-Vongola Decimo" a voice dared.

Said Decimo looked at the wounded man disgustingly. "You. I will give you a chance. Go now, unless you want me and my guardians to beat the crap out of you and your men." Tsuna seethed.

The man paled slightly at the threat, but didn't give up, but instead, mocked the brunette. "Aww, is the Decimo angry now? I'd like to see you try." Now Tsuna was the one pissed, after all, no one, especially not him, liked to be underestimated.

"Hayato, Takeshi." Said two looked at their boss, looking hopeful. "Take care of the others. It seems that this man has just signed his death wish."

Gokudera smirked "Bastard, you should've escaped when Juudaime let you. You're digging your grave." And at this, the two guardians started attacking the other enemies.

By now, Tsuna had a sadistic smile glued on his face; must've rubbed off from Reborn, and no one liked it one bit.

The man took out his gun and fired numerous shots at the sadistic male. Instead of dodging the flamed bullets, the brunette started walking, smile still on his face, and when the bullets approached, he just caught them, with his _bare hands _(ok, maybe not bare hands, but with gloves on, you get the point!).

The man felt his legs give out and he backed against the wall. The Vongola Decimo was practically scaring the shit outta him.

"Now. What did you say about my head?" Tsuna smiled sadistically, waiting patiently for an answer from the man.

The man shivered and stuttered, staring at the teen in front of him. "I-I'm sorry! I-I take it back!"

The brunette smirked, clearly amused at the man "Oh? You take it back? Then tell me, why were you so smug earlier?"

Then the man changed his position into a dogeza. "I-I take it back! P-Please spare me!"

The Decimo glared at him, scaring the man all over again. "Spare you? What were you doing when I gave you a chance earlier, hm? Well, I'll give you one more chance, considering how sorry you look…" An expression of hope flashed across the man's bruised face. Just as he was about to thank the brunette, said teen spoke again. "But only under one condition. Give me a decent reason on why you're attacking me."

The black-wearing man hesitated, but seeing the Decimo's expression, he fessed up. "I-I…Another family much stronger than mine suddenly came to me and demanded that I distract you while they undertake their plan…"

Tsuna frowned, this doesn't sound good "and what would that plan be?" the man gulped, not a good sign.

"He said that h-he was gonna attack the Vongola mansion here i-in N-Namim-"

"WHAT?" A bewildered look came across Tsuna's face, but it went away as fast as it had appeared, and then he did something that the audience never expected someone dame like him to do. The brunette was grabbing the man's already dishevelled collar, glaring what was identified as daggers at him.

Never in their whole 18 years or so lives did they expect to see Dame-Tsuna glare like the feared prefect, who thankfully passed the position as the disciplinary chairman to someone else last year.

Then, the brunette's cold but alluring voice brought them back to the present. "You. You better be telling me the truth, _or else_" The frightened man then nodded as hard as he could, as if his life depended on it. Wait, scratch that, his life **did **depend on it.

After seeing the man's desperate nods, Tsuna "tch"-ed and immediately let go of the man. Then, he glanced around for Chrome, who was watching her boss patiently, waiting for his command. "Chrome. Come here."

At these simple words, the female Mist guardian jogged up to the brunette's side "Nani desuka, Boss?"

"Is it possible for you to identify where Mukuro is? If Kami is on our side, then pray he's at the mansion, scaring the shit outta the enemies."

Chrome glanced at her boss worriedly. She hasn't seen her boss this angry since the Arcobaleno battle. "E-eto…I'm not 100% sure, but I'll give it a try…"

The students and teachers all gasped when a trident appeared out of god-knows-where. Chrome then lit her own Mist ring (created by Talbot, though the original is still a bit more powerful) and tried to locate the male Mist guardian's position. "_Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…_"

As if Kami really was on their side, a voice echoed through the shy girl's head. "_Nagi…I could use a lot of help here…Tell Tsunayoshi-kun that an enemy is attacking the mansion…_"

A mix of hope and worry flashed across Chrome's face as she looked at towards her boss. "Boss…Mukuro-sama said that he's at the mansion fighting the enemies, and that he could use a lot of help…"

Tsuna smirked, and replied "Tell Mukuro that help is on his way." And after earning a nod from his guardian, the tension dropped a little.

Then, he shouted loud and clear "Hayato! Takeshi! Come here, **NOW**. Their boss has begged for mercy."

As soon as their boss's voice reached their ears, the two guardians practically zoomed towards him, slightly worried at Tsuna's tone. "What's up, Tsuna/Juudaime?"

Said brunette started to explain as he took out a phone and went into his contacts list. "Apparently, another family plotted to attack the Vongola mansion here in Namimori whilst they sent a minor family here to distract us."

A shocked face stretched on the Storm and Rain's face. "NANI?"

Tsuna frowned as an answer. "And I would like you two to head to the mansion to help out Mukuro. I'll call someone to pick you up."

Gently pressing a name (Tsuna has a touch phone), he motioned his guardians to be quiet. Then, the person whom the Decimo is calling picked up. "_What do you want, omnivore._"

Smiling a little, the brunette answered "Kyoya! Are you free?" All the students and teachers in the room paled at the spoken name. Tsuna couldn't possibly be calling the ex-prefect…could he?

"_Yes, I just came back from Italy._"

The young boss released the breath he was unconsciously holding "good. I would like to ask you a favour. It's _very _important." The Cloud guardian got confused, what had caused his boss to sound so serious? Tsuna continued "I would like you to come to Nami-Koukou and pick up Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome. Then, drive to the mansion and help out Mukuro. Enemies are attacking."

Hibari's gaze sharpened as he muttered something about a 'useless pineapple herbivore' and said "_I'll be there in 5 minutes._" A click was heard, he had hung up.

"I've called Kyoya to pick you up. He'll be here in 5." Tsuna said as he turned to his three guardians.

"So Hibari's gonna come get us?" asked Yamamoto, who has just clarified his classmates that the person Dame-Tsuna was calling indeed was _the _Hibari Kyoya.

"Yes. I would've called Onii-san, but he's currently taking care of things in Italy. So, Chrome, go with them and help out. I'm counting on you all."

Gokudera took the chance to ask his precious Juudaime a question. "Juudaime! What about you?"

Said teen smiled at his Storm guardian, making him blush unnoticeably. "I'll head there after I take care of thing here, such as _that_" pointing at the large hole in the wall, caused by himself. The Rain, Storm, plus the rest of the audience just sweat dropped, wondering how their boss/classmate could make a hole just by slamming a poor guy into it.

Seconds later, a figure was seen approaching, though no one could tell who it was. As the person got nearer and nearer, you could tell that he was Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" The students and teacher all stared at the brunette, then the skylark, then the brunette, then- you get the point.

"Hn. Omnivore, what did you do to my school?"

Tsuna pouted "It wasn't my fault! An enemy came and attacked me! Besides, I'll have someone fix it. Speaking of which, Chrome." Said girl looked at her boss "Could you please use your illusions to cover up the damage for the time being?" A nod, then a blur of Mist flames, and the hall became as good as new.

The spectators stared and stared, trying to process everything that's happening. _Dame-Tsuna became badass. Dame-Tsuna kicked that guy's ass. Hibari-san listened to Dame-Tsuna and came here. Hibari-san called Dame-Tsuna an __**omnivore**__. Chrome took out a trident out of no where. The damages on the wall suddenly disappeared. Etc. etc_.

Tsuna, who saw all the bewildered faces, turned to them and smiled his infamous smile, sending blushes and nosebleeds to every single person, even _Hibari_. "Minna! It's safe now! You don't have to worry! And principal-san?"

Said man stiffened as he answered "H-hai?"

Another smile. "I'll have someone fix these damages as soon as possible." Earning a nod from the nervous man.

"Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Kyoya. Please head to the mansion first and help Mukuro. I'll meet you there" Then, a nod from Hibari, and the four left the Namimori grounds. Soon after, Tsuna sighed and glanced at the damaged areas with a tired look, saying "Just great. Surely there would be stacks of paperwork waiting for me, _again_."

And with that, the Decimo went into hyper mode, shifting one last look at his classmates. "I'm sorry for all these disturbances, and I'm afraid I have to leave early. Some men will come and fix this tomorrow. Jyaa."

Just as the brunette was about to fly off, he was interrupted by a stammer from none other than the principal. "W-who exactly are y-you?" Tsuna smiled as he replied, giving a reassuring look, before he gave them his last words.

"Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure all of you know why this fic is called Vongola Decimo, now, right? (*^^*)**

**Also, for those of you who are interested, you are welcome to PM me poem pairings (or no pairings) or short, less-than-1000-worded fic requests! Though I won't write any relating to the pairings that are one my list of least favourite pairings.**

**That's all for now! Please R&R!**


End file.
